I'll Do What It Takes
by SageStormAshes
Summary: Artemis Crock had always expected Wally West to come begging for her help sooner or later. After all, he was the King of Royal Screw-Ups, but she'd never in a million years guessed that he'd come, blue dress in hand, and the words, "Make me look like a girl." Birdflash. Cross!dressing. "You haven't said no." "A chance to dress you as a girl and get pictures? Why would I say no?"


**Please remember that this is _fan fiction. _In real life it would take much more to take a 16 year old and make him look like a girl. While I tried to be realistic, use your imagination and have fun!**

**Beta: MistressOfRobins! Thank you 1,000 times for reading my work (still can't believe you did, gah!) and giving me all the advice and editing. You are amazing, and thank you so much!**

**Also, happy birthday to Mystery, my darling friend. You're such a doll and you're adorable. Hope you had a wonderful day. **

* * *

_ BANG-BANG-BANG_

"Wally! Are you alive in there?" The pounding on the bedroom door, along with the loud whining voice shot Wally West straight off the bed he'd been residing on, headphones falling out of his ears and landing on the floor, clattering with the iPod.

_Damn it._ "What do you want, Crotch?" Wally shouted, as he dove towards the floor, retrieving his iPod, along with a couple of rug burns on his knees. He growled, still on the floor, and cupped the burns with his palms for a second, pressing on them until the searing sensation stopped. They'd be healed in less than an hour but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

The annoyed huff was audible even through the titanium cave door. "I was just trying to be a good Samaritan and make sure that you hadn't _died_ in there or something. I mean, you've been in there since, like, 4 PM, when Robin left. It's 10! You do know that Robin isn't an extension of you, right? Just because your boyfriend left doesn't mean that you have to become an antisocial recluse."

The redhead stood and stretched, before making his way over to his door. He opened it to face the archer, who didn't look terribly annoyed. She looked more bored than anything, lips pursed, one hand on her hip, gray eyes sparkling. "Well hello there, Boo Radley."

Wally ignored her well-executed To Kill A Mockingbird reference and merely responded to her first comment. "I'm not being a recluse. I was listening to music."

"Because Robin isn't here." Artemis finished his sentence. "Yeah. That's a totally healthy relationship. Can't even function without the other. "

"Our relationship is perfectly healthy, thank you. Besides, is there really anything to do here without Rob?" Wally questioned, stepping out of the door, so his side rested on the frame. As he did, M'gann rounded the corner, obviously in search of somebody. Her amber eyes were narrowed until she spotted Artemis, who glowered and looked ready to flee.

"There you are, Artemis! I was starting to believe that you weren't going to rejoin the game." She chirped, naive to the way Artemis sighed in defeat. Wally knew that sigh. Artemis hadn't planned on rejoining whatever game M'gann was talking about and Wally had been her escape route.

"Oh, well, you see." Artemis started, catching Wally's eye. "I was going to come back but Wally actually needs my help with something, right Wally?" She gave him a silent look that signified that he should play along with whatever she was doing.

_Yeah. Right. _

"I did need help, but I don't any more. I got it figured out, thanks Arty." Wally smiled brightly at the Martian, ignoring the way Artemis's eyes seemed to be trying to burn a hole in his head. "So what about this game, Megs? What are you two doing?"

"Twister!" She stated proudly. _Twister? _ Wally hadn't played twister since... it had been a while. The last time he could remember playing the game, he hadn't really been _playing_, seeing as Robin had been hell bent on using his acrobatic skills and weaving in and out of every little crevice he could find in Wally's form, getting them in a rather... _intimate scenario. _Wally had been more focused on ignoring the way Dick's hand had rested on his inner thigh for a good couple of rounds, his warm breath blowing against Wally's face and neck. And that had been before Robin and said redhead had started dating. Damn little troll. Wally wasn't sure whether he was proud or horrified. The scheme had _worked_, after all...

"Oh no. No. No. NO. Hell no." Artemis said suddenly, pulling Wally's attention back to the girls in front of him. "We can't play Twister anymore. Sorry M'gann, but no."

"What? Why?" The green girl asked, levitating slightly at Artemis' panicked tone.

"Because look at his_ face. _He's got that look in his eye that he gets whenever he thinks of something him and his Boy Wonder have done. Oh gross. I bet they did _it_ on the twister mat." She accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Christ Artemis." Wally crowed, though his ears had begun to turn a light pink color. "We didn't do _anything _on the Twister mat, okay? In fact, " He threw his arm around M'gann in a friendly manner. "Count me in on a couple of rounds okay?"

A good hour later (it had taken them some time to teach Superboy that spinning the pointer on the twister board did not include having the board fly half way across the room) Wally found himself with Artemis' elbow jabbed into his stomach and M'gann balancing her legs over his knees.

"You know, when I planned to play this I didn't plan on having your elbow in my stomach." Wally grumbled uncomfortably.

"Life doesn't always end as planned Wall-man." Artemis shrugged, though she made a point of digging her elbow in a little harder.

"Oh I'll kill you." Wally huffed, moving to push her off. This threw M'gann to the side, and pushed Artemis absolutely _nowhere. _

"Conner. Please spin again." M'gann said, her sweet tone slightly soured as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Conner isn't here." Aqualad's voice filled the foyer, and Wally looked up to see the team leader with a slightly bemused expression on his face. He'd sat down on the gray couch, TV remote in hand. It was near 11 O'clock, when the late night news came on. Kaldur usually watched it, seeing as he liked to keep up with the current events. Wally had joined him a couple of times, though the news was just people saying "Good Evening" and then listing reasons why it wasn't one. "He walked out as I walked in."

"Somebody needs to teach that boy that he needs to tell people when he's leaving places." Artemis huffed, sending a stray blonde hair floating upward.

"He doesn't know any better!" M'gann defended quickly, face flushed.

"I know he doesn't. That's why we need to teach him." Artemis calmed the defensive girl quickly. "Anyway, M'gann just spin the board with your telepathy." The game resumed, with the TV blaring in the background. They played for another ten minutes before Wally twisted around and shot upward, destroying the girl's balances and sending them flying to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Wally, are you okay?"

Wally quieted them both with a loud shushing noise, wide green eyes fixed on the TV in front of him. "Kaldur, turn it up." He ordered, leaning, palms face down on the rug.

"Billionaire Ward, Dick Grayson, is really starting to follow in Bruce Wayne's footsteps. According to the numerous onlookers at the Westwood Charity Event, Richard spent a good majority of the evening dancing with numerous women, ranging from girls his age, like the mayor's daughter Katie Jane to Hollywood Stars like Jenifer Aniston." The screen filled with a couple of well-taken photographs and sure enough, there was Dick, hair slicked back in a gray suit, arms wrapped around a brunette girl's waist. "No word on if Richard is in a relationship with any of these girls, but if he was, that relationship wouldn't last too long, would it? He's featured with over 10 different girls in one evening. No girlfriend could stand that. Yes, it would look as if he was taking tips from Bruce himself. "

The story finished and with that ended the evening news. Wally was frowning slightly at the TV, irritation written all over his features. Artemis stood, a little annoyed at being thrown across the room, but fine otherwise. "He probably just dances with all those girls to make business connections. That's what most of those charity events are for anyway." She commented as she headed out of the room. The comment was seemingly casual, though Wally knew it wasn't. She knew Dick's secret ID, having finally figured it out 4 months back. It was a kind gesture, trying to calm Wally, but it was farfetched. Dick had all the business connections he could ever need and they both knew it.

"Doesn't really seem like news to me. More like celebrity gossip." M'gann noted, stretching as she turned to follow Artemis. She, and the rest of the team knew nothing of Dick's ID but there was an obvious amount of annoyance radiating off Wally. "Don't let it get to you."

"It won't." And it didn't. It truly didn't. It didn't bother Wally that Dick was spending the night dancing with numerous women. _Not one bit. _He understood that his relationship with Richard Grayson, the ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, was meant to be kept under wraps. The secrecy of it all wasn't based off shame. _All relationships that Dick had were kept on low radar._ The Paparazzi and the local media were noisy enough as it was, and their knowledge of Wally could lead to consequences neither boy wanted to deal with.

Besides, Wally had enjoyed finding places halfway around the world where he and Dick could go out on dates free of prying eyes. It was fun and it made things exciting. But nevertheless, the dancing thing struck a chord within Wally. It shouldn't have struck a chord within him. He trusted Dick. And feeling upset over this felt as if he didn't trust Dick, _which he did! _The dude was _Robin_, the boy wonder. Besides, he was Wally's best friend. Dick trusted him with everything. But he couldn't stop the way he felt about it.

The knot in his stomach was a mix of guilt, frustration and something he couldn't place.

And that feeling stuck with him all the way up until training the next day, where Dick noticed that he was completely distracted. "All right. What's up with you?" The ebony haired boy asked as the two walked towards the showers. "You were totally not whelmed today."

"I saw you on the news last night."

"Who? Robin or Richard Grayson?"

"They're the same person." Wally stated firmly, shucking off his top and turning on the shower.

Dick made a little noise of agreement. "Okay. Fine. "

"I saw you at the Westwood Charity Event-" Wally muttered, stepping under the warm spray.

"I don't really see how this has to do with your crappy performance in training today. " Dick stated, stepping next to Wally. Any other day Wally would have stopped to admire his boyfriend's abs, but he still had that sick feeling in his stomach, so he kept his gaze on the ground.

"-and you really dance with a lot of girls, don't you." The redhead said quickly, before he dropped a glob of shampoo on his head, attempting to hide from Dick's reaction. When he resurfaced for air, he pushed away soapy bangs to see Dick looking at him with a frown.

"Bro. That's what those events are about. You're not really mad because I was dancing with a bunch of snotty rich girls, are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't call Jenifer Aniston a snotty rich girl."

"Okay. But you know that you would have taken the opportunity to dance with her as well. She's incredibly sweet." Wally shrugged passively, rubbing the shampoo in a little deeper. "You're not really mad are you?"

"Not mad, per say. Just..." He cut off, trying to work a nonexistent tangle out of his bright red hair.

"Jealous?" Dick asked. It was quiet for a moment as Wally's face bloomed red, and he tugged at his hair. "Stop it." Wally looked up to see Dick grab at Wally's hands and remove them from his hair. "You're going to tear your hair out. There isn't even any shampoo left in your hair."

Wally dropped his hands, the soap splattering to the floor. "Sorry." Dick reached forward quickly, and intertwined their soapy hands.

"It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Wally clenched his jaw.

"You're totally jealous." Dick cackled.

Wally looked at the boy, who stopped laughing immediately. "Okay, fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous. But nobody wants their boyfriend off dancing with tons of girls, especially if their boyfriend is as perfect and as great as you. Soon enough somebody is going to realize it and try and get you for themselves. How anybody could resist you is beyond me."

"Oh..." Dick stopped. "That's actually sort of-"

"Stupid. I know. I trust you Dick. I really do. It's the girls that I don't trust."

"Sort of sweet, KF. A little close to gushy sappy romance but I'll let it slide."

"Oh how_ generous_ of you."

"I'm a generous guy." Dick teased. "But still. That was very sweet, Walls."

"I wasn't trying to be sweet!" Wally groaned. "I was trying to talk some sense into you."

"That's too bad you weren't trying to be sweet. Sweetness usually gets rewarded."

"Oh does it?" Wally smirked, turning so he was facing Robin.

"Mhm."

"Does accidental sweetness get me anywhere?"

"I guess it does." Dick laughed before wrapping his arms around Wally's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. Wally's hands slipped downward, pulling the boy against him, before he rested them on Dick's hips. They stood like that for a minute; Dick pressing soft kisses along anywhere he could reach on the speedster until the water turned cold.

"I guess even if the girls get to dance with you, none of them get you like this." He pressed a wet kiss to Dick's neck and waited for a response.

"..."

"Dick?" Wally asked, voice wavering. He moved to look the blue-eyed boy in the eyes. "I'm the only one who is with you like _this,_ right."

"_Well you see_."

"DICK!" Wally moved, a wide smirk spreading on the others face.

"Well. I can't just dance with the girls. I've got to give them _something _to tell their friends about."

"That's not funny."

"Oh, I'm _completely _serious."

"..."

"Wally. Wally. KF? What are you doing with that shower nozzle? KF! I WAS KIDDING! THE WATER'S COLD!"

"Rob! Where ya' headed? It's movie night. The den is that way, not this way." Wally called, racing over to his boyfriend and skidding to a stop in front of him.

Robin looked up at him with a peculiar look on his face. "I don't think I'll be able to make it to movie night tonight. Sorry Walls." He tilted his head, looking remorseful. Wally whined, grabbing at the younger of the two.

"_Why_ not? " He asked. Movie night was always fun with the team. Despite the others weird choices in movies (Conner always wanted to watch animal documentaries and M'gann was a sucker for 90's films) Wally usually managed to find sneaky ways to curl up near/on/next to Robin.

"I've got, uh, Bat business." Dick shrugged, grabbing his coat and heading towards the Zeta tubes. Wally frowned and followed him. Something was off about the way Dick was talking. Dick sounded off. He sounded... _guilty._ Then it clicked.

"By 'Bat Business' do you mean another event where you dance with random girls all night long?" Wally accused, pointing a finger at Robin.

_"Maybe?" _The younger sighed, leaning against the mountain's wall, as if to brace himself from Wally's reaction.

"DUDE!" Wally shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "First these stupid events make you dance with people who_ aren't_ me and now they're taking you away from Movie night? Come on!"

Dick chuckled slightly and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Walls. You know I'd much rather spend the night with you guys, but I have to go to these things. I don't usually have much fun as is. Rich people can be incredibly boring."

"What's incredibly boring?" Artemis asked, the light filling the room from the Zeta tube she'd just entered from. "And why does Baywatch look like he's about to have a conniption?"

"KF is freaking out because I've got another charity event tonight, and won't be spending the evening with you all watching movies." Dick explained calmly. Artemis smirked, and walked to stand next to Dick. "He's being ridiculous."

"He's being needy." Artemis laughed, shrugging off her coat. "Wally, we have movie night every weekend. He'll be there for the next one. Maybe this time you'll actually pay attention."

Wally sighed and relented. "I guess you'll just have to go to the next movie night then." Dick made a face and then coughed slightly. "You will go to the next movie night, right?" Wally asked in a louder tone.

"What's the date for that one? The 15th?" Dick asked, expression sour.

"Yes." Wally frowned.

"Ahh. Well. That would be a no." Dick chuckled nervously.

"DUDE!"

Dick was about to respond when his phone beeped and he looked down. "It's 5'o clock. I really have to go. See you two later. Tell the rest of the team I say sorry I can't make it." He bid farewell, stepping into the zeta-tub.

"Wait!" Wally lunged forward towards the dark haired boy.

"Wally! I really do have to- " He cut off as he was pressed against the machine wall, the redhead tilting his head upward and pressing his lips against his in a clumsy manner. Wally's hands slid down the boy's jeans and Dick's hands reached upward, almost on instinct. Sighing as Wally forced his mouth open, Dick pulled back for a second, his forehead leaning against Wally's, a hitch in his breath. Then Wally was back, his lips incredibly soft, covering and molding to Dick's heatedly, before the Zeta beeped a 3 second warning and Wally's breath was at his ear, warm and quick.

"Think of me tonight." Wally smirked, stepping away from Dick, who looked near ready to grab Wally and take him with him, before light filled the room and the boy had been swept away. Wally turned, and nearly ran into the archer, who hadn't bothered to leave and was looking at Wally with a mix of appreciation and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, following him towards the den.

"I think_ that_ should keep me on his mind." Wally responded, falling back to walk with the girl.

"Or you just sent him, incredibly horny, off to dance with girls in low cut dresses." She commented, mirth in her tone. Wally stopped cold, looked at her for a second before he let out something that sounded like a wail.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

It wasn't Artemis who was knocking at Wally's door this time, but the other way around. Not only was Wally rapping at the girl's door at a speed that was breaking barriers but it was 4 in the damn morning and he was persistent. She had figured he'd go away after knocking for ten minutes, but the idiot just kept at it until she finally lugged herself out of bed and stomped over to the door.

"Yes?" She hissed, flinging the door open to reveal Wally, who gave her bed head a look, snickered and then walked into her room. "You do realize it's 4 in the morning, right?"

"Why yes I do, Artemis." Wally bounced over and plopped down on her bed gracelessly. "And let me tell you about 4 AM. This is the time when you think of great ideas and I think I've got the best one yet."

"Oh do you?" She asked, sitting down next to him and running a hand through her hair.

"Yes. I need you to make me look like a girl." Wally stated. Artemis stopped, shocked by what he had just said. She looked at him for a moment, looking for signs of trolling, or even shame. No such thing was found on Wally's face. He merely looked determined, green eyes glinting in the dark.

"Excuse me?" She asked, fully in disbelief.

"I. need. you. to. make. me. look .like. a .girl." Wally stated slowly, as if explaining a simple concept to an idiot.

"For _what_?" She choked, and then rubbed her eyes. It was 4 am and maybe this was all a dream, because there was no way in hell Wally West was in her room asking her to play dress up with him.

Wally shrugged nonchalantly. "To go to one of Dick's charity events and dance with him, duh. She looked at him for a good couple of seconds, eyes wide until she started to laugh, a bubbling hysteria filling her, shaking her entire body. Wally watched her calmly as she nearly howled, hands clutching at her sides.

"You're fucking with me." She stuttered out, in between laughter. "You don't need to dress like a girl to be with Robin. He's already dating your ginger ass."

"Well duh." Wally smirked. "I just want to go to an event with him. As a girl."

She leaned back against her headboard, snickering. "You're absolutely crazy."

"You haven't said no." Wally noted.

"No? A chance to dress Wally West as a girl and possibly get pictures. I wouldn't say no if my life depended on it."

"Here, " Wally smiled, looking delighted that she had agreed. He pulled fabric out of his hoodie."I've even got a dress and we can order a wig offline." The dress he held in his hands was a pale blue dress with poufy sleeves. At the sight of the dress Artemis burst out laughing again.

"What?" Wally asked, looking down at the garment.

"That's one of the most hideous pieces of clothing I've ever seen in my life. Period." She snatched the dress from his hands. "I won't even bother asking you where you got it. Just know that it's ugly. And we both know that Dick doesn't dance with girls in ugly dresses. He's got a more new fashion taste. Granted, I'm not all that into fashion and you'd probably be better of going with M'gann for clothing.

Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Please Crock. You and I both know that when you want to look good you can."

"Well of course." She stated simply, the compliment nice. "Now. We can say that you lost a bet and we're dressing you up as your punishment. That way we can use Zee's magic and just make the dress instead of buying it."

"... Let's do this."

* * *

Dick Grayson was incredibly bored. Bored out of his mind and tired beyond belief. The man giving the speech at the front of the room had been droning on and on for about 15 minutes. He tried to look interested, but honestly he could have cared less. It was probably a bit rude, but Dick was exhausted. He'd much rather be back in the cave, lounging on the couch with his friends. He'd missed the last two movie nights and that sort of sucked.

He yawned and leaned back against the wall as the speech drew to a close and the crowd applauded politely. The host of the charity ball then directed them to the dining room and as soon as he did Dick was off; weaving in and out of the crowds to ignore the rich Gothamites who wanted to talk with him. Oops.

If he ate quickly and then danced with the benefactor's daughter a couple of times Bruce would probably let him leave early. He'd maybe manage to catch the end of whatever movie the team was watching. He turned heading into the left wing of the hotel when he tripped, jolting him forward and shoving him into a tall red headed girl.

"Shit." He cursed, catching himself quickly hoping not to push the girl fully down. After this little mishap Bruce wouldn't let him leave early. His hands shot out, and grabbed the girl around the waist, stopping her fall. As he did, his hands splayed out across the waistline of her dress, feeling_ abs _underneath? "I'm so so sorry." Dick paused, catching his breath and setting the girl on her feet.

"You know. I spent a good 15 minutes thinking of a witty thing to say when I show up and surprise you and you just run into me instead." Dick's head shot up and his jaw dropped. Because that was _Wally West_. Holy. Shit. Wally West. In a dress. With _breasts?_

"Wow. Your expression is totally worth being stabbed in the eye by Artemis as she tried to apply eyeliner." Wally grinned, though his face was pink as Dick appraised him, and his voice wavered. "Come on now Richard. Don't forget your manners." Wally dropped his _manicured _hand out in front of Dick.

Dick took the hand in his and brushed his lips across the knuckles, blue eyes wide. "The names Wendy West." His boyfriend stated in a ridiculously high tone.

"Are you really fooling anybody with that voice?" Dick asked, dropping the hand.

"I haven't really talked to very many people." Wally or Wendy stated, dropping the pitch a little so it sounded much more natural.

"Wally-"

"-Wendy."

"Wendy. What are you _wearing?"_ Dick asked, finally taking a look at the redhead. Wally had donned a wig with the vivid red color that was similar to his own and had waves that fell down his back. His green eyes were lined in a dark charcoal black and his lashes were thick and long, though he wasn't sure if that was mascara or just Wally. He had always had thick dark lashes. Pink stained his cheeks and a deep red was on his lips.

He was wearing a pitch-black dress, that splayed out near the bottom and showed his collar bones, which were dusted with freckles. The dip in the dress wasn't deep, but it gave off the idea that Wally had breasts, and the thin black belt pulled the dress in at Wally's waist, giving the illusion of hips. He's somehow managed to clip in diamond earrings, which peaked out under his curly red hair and glimmered along with the necklace at the hollow in his throat. The dress stopped above the knee and Wally had donned black flats on his feet.

Wally looked... kind of like a girl.

Okay, not completely like a girl. Wally was a teenage boy after all but it looked like Artemis really had gotten in there with the detailing brush, highlighting Wally's features so he looked slightly more feminine. That, along with the wig that gave Wally's face a rounded, soft curve and the makeup did wonders.

"That's not really a nice thing to say to your date." Wendy grinned, teeth looking abnormally white against the red lipstick.

"Apologies Wendy." Dick smiled, taking his date's hand in his. "You look stunning this evening."

"Wow. Are these the Dick Grayson moves?" Wally asked as the moved forward, heading to the dining room.

"Please. I don't need moves. I mean, you're dressed as a girl and I didn't even have to say anything." Wally looked at him, bright green eyes narrowed, before he shrugged.

"If I was a girl I'd be way out of your league. I make a totally hot girl."

"Not going to deny that one." Dick took another appreciative look at Wally's form. He really did look fantastic, even if it was a little weird. They finally reached the dining room where the main meal was being served. They sat (Dick pulled out the chair for Wally, as was customary) just as the food arrived.

If there was anything to be said about Wally West and formal events, it was that the food was probably the second best part. The food was always cooked superbly and it smelled like heaven on earth. Almost better than Alfred's cooking._ Almost. _As they ate, Dick felt his jaw drop for the second time that evening because Wally was eating with manners; actually using the correct fork and eating slowly. That all nearly flew out the window when the desert came though, seeing as the molten chocolate lava cake was to die for.

"Wendy, go redo your lipstick." Dick suggested as the plates were cleared.

"What? Why?" The redhead shot him a look.

"Because that's what girls do." Dick smiled at Wally's frown.

"But it finally stopped being sticky!"

"Yeah, that's because it rubbed off onto your glass while you were drinking."

"Dang it." Wally stood and then headed towards the bathroom a slight sway in his walk. Dick chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend walk away. He really was crazy. When the redhead reappeared, a good ten minutes later, muttering something about stupid lipstick, Dick grabbed his hand and tugged him over to a woman with white hair.

"Hi. Excuse me. Could you take a picture of my date and I?" Dick asked smoothly, smile on his face, holding out his smart phone.

"Oh hell no." Wally tried to wriggle out of Dick's grasp but Dick held on with an iron grip.

"Uh. Sure." The woman said, though her tone was uncertain. "Though your date doesn't really look as if she wants her picture taken."

"I don't!" Wally hissed at Dick.

"I don't want to do anything without your consent." The woman stated.

"She doesn't want to take it because she doesn't think she's beautiful. But she really is. She's beautiful, funny, an idiot at some times but also one of the smartest people I know and she's amazing and I love her. And I love a picture with her."

Wally stopped wriggling to look at his boyfriend. "Fine. I'll take a stupid picture with you." Dick smirked in victory before wrapping his arm around Wendy's waist and smiling as the woman took the photograph.

She handed the phone back with a small smile before she was off, her dress swishing across the floor. "You better not use that picture as blackmail." Wally huffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't huff, KF. It's not lady like. And of course not. I'll treasure this picture forever. Now, I may have Babs somewhere in the room taking pictures of you but that's a maybe." Wally was about to respond when the live orchestra started in the ballroom causing Wally's face to light up.

"Come on Dick!" He stated, tugging the boy forward. "This is what we're here for!" Dick regained his balance and followed the redhead out to the ballroom. There were hundreds of people out on the floor, all in dresses and suits, all waltzing. Wally stopped, looking at the sea of colors and shades. "Shit."

"What?" Dick asked, wondering why his boyfriend had stopped so suddenly.

"I didn't think this through. I didn't realize it would be formal dancing." Wally frowned looking displeased. "I don't know how to waltz."

Dick chuckled. "That's all right. I can teach you." He reached out, and pulled Wally's arms upward until they were in position on his shoulders. "All right, now follow my feet Wendy. 1, 2, 3, 4. That's right. Okay, to the left now." He directed the speedster for a couple of songs, completely in-sync. They were Kid Flash and Robin and Dick wasn't going to let Wally look like an idiot. That was until Wally stumbled a little bit, and Dick stopped.

"Why'd we stop? I was doing okay!" Wally said. "Oh god. I was doing terrible. I really don't have any rhythm." He smiled, unabashed, green eyes looking abnormally bright under the chandelier.

Dick laughed. "What? No. It'd just be a little easier if we did this instead." He slid his hands down until he'd pulled Wally from his waist, fingers interlocking at the small of his back. Wally sighed, closing his eyes, hands pressed against Dick's neck and arms resting on his chest.

"How did you even get in here?" Dick wondered, arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriends waist as they began to sway to the soft music.

"Alfred is a god and that's all that I'll say. " Wally answered vaguely, tightening his grasp around Dick's neck so they were face level.

"I'm actually surprised Wendy isn't more busty." Dick nodding at Wally's chest. "I would have expected _you_ to go bigger. "

"Yeah well. Artemis wouldn't let me go any bigger then her. Said that I'd be distracted." Dick choked on spit, laughter shaking him. It shook Wally in his arms as well and they both were giggling for a couple of seconds, the music and the event and the entire situation slightly ridiculous.

"She has no faith in you."

"Yeah, I know. Pretty stupid too. Wendy's appeal is her legs. They were to die for when they were in heels. But you're too short. If I had worn heels I'd tower over you." Wally smirked, stretching out a shaved leg, the muscles rippling. "They're still pretty great though."

"You're one of a kind, West." And Dick was looking at Wally with those big blue eyes and they were swaying to the music, slowly and off beat and the moment was sort of perfect and it didn't matter that yeah, Wally was in a dress because he was here with Dick and Wally would probably ruin the moment by kissing Dick... but he didn't care; he did it anyway.

Soft, sweet and innocent. A light press of lips, and behind all the makeup and sticky lipstick, there was Wally West, just being _Wally._ Dick felt his heart launch into a series of thuds, pounding into his ribcage.

"You're not really acting like the girls who usually dance with me." Dick whispered softly.

"Am I not?"

"Well for one, they usually keep their hands above the waist."

"Do you really care?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I loved writing this. It was just silly and fun. ****I've never read a Wally!cross dressing story before so I decided to write one! It made me feel better after S2 finale. If you want a Dick!cross dressing one go check out "Ready" by Robin-Red-R. It's fantastic. :)**

**Cherish this because I'm going to start working on GO (my alternate failsafe) again, as well as Goodbye Apathy and neither of those are fun or silly.**

**Please review and tell me what I can improve on! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
